Secret
by MiniMaureen
Summary: Kurt and Rachel's friendship has blossomed. This story is going to be a complimation of there saturday's together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Though I would love to own **_**Glee**_**, I do not. **

Kurt never thought that he and Rachel could be friends. She was stuck-up, annoying, and threatening his chance with Finn. But wait, that was non-existent. But here he was, on a Saturday night, in Rachel's bedroom. It was nice. Kurt had never had some one to chat with like this.

His thoughts were interrupted by Rachel's laugh. He had blanked out while they were watching _Clueless_ and painting each others toe nails. Surprisingly, Rachel had his favorite shade of polish, Rasberry Rain. "Okay. My turn." she said happily as she pointed her toes in Kurt's direction. Kurt picked up Rachel's polish, a gold color called Star Power. She flashed him a warm smile, and at that moment, Kurt knew he could tell her his secret. "Can it wait," he asked cautiously. "I want to tell you something." Concern flashed through her dark brown eyes as she said, "Sure." Kurt shifted to get more comfortable. He swallowed hard. "I'm in love with Finn." he said quickly. She looked relieved. "Oh, I know." she said nonchalantly. "Yo-you do?" he stuttered. "But how?" " It's just the way you look at him. And how you look like you want to throttle Quinn every time she kisses him. I know the feeling." she sighed. Kurt pressed the heals of his hands against his eyes. "Why do I always have to fall in love with the unattainable?" he moaned. Rachel put her hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It's a thrilling feeling. It just makes him even more adorable." Rachel was surprisingly wise. "He is adorable isn't he." Kurt said closing his eyes. "I just wish I could know what it feels like to kiss him. To feel his hot breath on my neck. Every inch of our boddies touching, his hand between my-" He stopped. Rachel was looking at him, eyes wide. He cleared his throat. "Or something like that." He blushed. She giggled. "How about I paint you nails now?" he asked, changing the subject. "That sould be nice." she answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh, another Saturday with Rachel, Kurt thought to himself. Tonight was going to be a sleepover. Both Rachel's dads and Kurt's father had agreed to let the two have the sleepover because, well, Kurt was 100% gay. This time, they had decided to watch the Devil Wears Prada. It was Kurt's all-time favorite film.

Rachel had run downstairs to get some more blankets, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts. This was dangerous territory. Kurt had a tendancy to loose control of his mind. Especially when he was thinking about New Directions' most delicous member (other than himself), Finn Hudson. Now what was that thing Finn did when he was getting too, um, excited? He shut his eyes tightly in an attempt to remember. Oh, yeah. Think of a traumatic memory. He scrolled through his memories, looking for something traumatic enough. He recalled the time when he was riding his bike down the street. He was 11. Despite Kurt's protests, his dad made him go out and get some exercise. He was wearing his brand new Coach high tops, his first pair of designer shoes. He was peddling full speed down the street, and he had failed to see the dead squirrel on the side of the road. Well until he ran over it and splattered squirrel guts all over his-

"Ahhhh!" he let out a shrill shriek. Rachel, who was still downstairs, did not hear him scream. One of Rachel's dads, however, did. He popped his head into the room. "Kurt? Are you okay?" he asked, obviously concerned. "Uh-huh." he replied faintly. Mr. Berry saw right through him. "No you're not." Kurt looked down, embarassed at how bad of a liar he was. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" Kurt looked up timidly. "As you might have guessed, I'm gay." he began. Mr. Berry chuckled. "There's this guy, named Finn. I'm hopelessly in love with him." Mr. Berry raised his eyebrows. "So what's the problem?" "He's as straight as a ruler. And not the cool kind that collappses for easy storage. The original, wood kind." Mr. Berry nodded. "Ah. I see." Kurt continued. "His girlfriend's got a bun in the oven, and it's his. As your daughter put it, 'It doesn't matter if I'm second or fiftieth, I'll still have a better chance because I'm a girl.'" Kurt swallowed hard. He was getting emotional. Suddenly, without warning, his eyes became blurry with tears. Mr. Berry grabbed the fragile teenager in a strong hug. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay. It's alright." Mr. Berry whispered softly, trying to calm the sobbing soprano. "How do you deal with it? Going through life, worrying about falling in love with some one that will never love you back?!" he hiccuped. "Every one worries about that Kurt. We can't help who we fall in love with." Kurt sniffled. "Would you like a tissue?" Rachel's father asked soothingly. Kurt nodded. Once his eyes stopped spilling over, he looked up at Mr. Berry. "Thank you." he murmmered, still shaken by his sudden loss of control. "Any time. If you ever want to talk, here's my cell phone number." he replied, writing the seven digits on a pink, star shaped post-it he had taken from his daughter's desk. He gave Kurt a reassuring smile before patting him on the head and exiting into the hallway.

Rachel sauntered into the room seconds later."Sorry I took so long. My dad needed my help with deciding where to order take-out. Is Chinese okay with you?" Kurt nodded. She looked at his face, all red and puffy, and wondered what had caused this. "Are you feeling okay?" Kurt smiled. "Never been better."


End file.
